Castling Lucciola
Information Episode Details * Episode Title: Castling Lucciola * Episode Number: 23 * Series: Last Exile * Original Air Date: 9/8/2003 * English Air Date: 12/17/2004 Related Episodes * Previous: Queen Delphine * Next: Sealed Move Summary Lucciola has a flashback to when Delphine Eraclea gave him to Dio as a gift. Dio was the one who gave Lucciola his name. On the Guild Fortress, Maestro Delphine uses Guild medical technology to revive the losers of the Trial of Agoon. Elsewhere, the Alliance forces prepare to move against the Guild. The Silvana and Urbanus head to rescue Alvis from the Maestro, while the other Alliance ships begin the Claudia Unit Capture Operation. As the Silvana and Urbanus approach the Guild Fortress, seven Guild Battle Ships arrive with Exile in tow. Mullin Shetland and Dunya Scheer are among the musketeers who fight to secure the Claimh Solais's Claudia Unit. During the battle, Mullin is shot. The Claudia Unit begins detaching, but Mullin jams the mechanism with his musket. He then passes out. Maestro Delphine receives word of the Alliance attack. She orders the recall of all Anatoray and Disith Claudia Units, leaving Claus, Alvis, Dio, and Lucciola alone while she deals with the situation. Lucciola has a flashback to a time when Dio shared food with him; it was the first time Dio referred to him as a friend. Lucciola takes Claus to a vanship, telling him to escape with Dio and Alvis. He gives Alvis a Guild communication device that will allow her to contact the Silvana's Claudia Unit. He then runs off to confront Maestro Delphine, setting off several explosions behind him. Lucciola fights and kills Cicada, then requests that Delphine grant Dio his freedom. Delphine instructs Lucciola to take her ring; Lucciola does so, and is disintegrated. Synopsis In a flashback, Delphine introduces a younger Dio to his new servant, whom he names Lucciola. At the Guild stronghold, Delphine greets Dio as the new Maestro. Using the “Urbanus” as shield, the “Silvana” heads into Guild territory to recapture “Exile”. Meanwhile, Anatoray and Disith soldiers seize the Guild’s Claudia units. In the ensuing fight aboard one of the battleships, Mullin is seriously wounded. Delphine learns of the uprising and recalls the units. Lucciola, who can no longer bear to see Dio’s condition, tells Claus to leave with Alvis and Dio while he covers for their escape. Before they leave, Lucciola gives Alvis a device allowing them to communicate with the “Silvana”. Lucciola goes to face Delphine and defeats her guards, including his brother. Before Delphine kills him, Lucciola remembers that Dio has accepted him as more than a servant in their childhood. Featured Characters Anatoray characters * Claus Valca * Lavie Head * Vincent Alzey * Rumolt Dorfstrand * Mullin Shetland * David Mad-thane Disith characters * Dunya Scheer * Nestor Messina Silvana crew members * Alex Row * Sophia Forrester * Wina Lightning * Arthur Campbell * Benjamin Blackwood * Dick Grindal * Greyhound * Sam Brown * Jim Saumarez * Wina Lightning * Anthony Kostabi * Ethan Pelerin * Gale Frank * Godwin Austin * Recuise Dagobert Guild members * Alvis Hamilton * Dio Eraclea * Lucciola * Maestro Delphine Eraclea * Cicada Featured Locations Prester * Grand Stream ** Guild Fortress * Anatoray Featured Ships * Exile * Silvana * Urbanus * Vanships ** Military Vanships * Anatoray Battle Ships ** Claimh Solais ** Partholon ** Brionac ** Fragarach * Disith Battle Ships ** Conquerant ** Fortune ** Gloire * Guild Battle Ships * Claudia Units Trivia *Castling is a special move in chess that allows for the king’s defense by sending a rook into battle. As the title suggests, Lucciola acts as a rook to protect Dio, who has become the king after completing the Trial of Agoon. *In chess, castling is a move where the king switches place with a rook. In Castling Lucciola, Lucciola trades his life for Dio's freedom. Category:Episodes